Card games such as Blackjack are known in which players individually make wagers against a bank. Such popular games are generally not legal in many parts of the country because of the unfair advantage that the banker has over the players.
Other card games are known in which players individually make wagers against a bank representing one or more of said players. One of the players is generally selected to act as primary banker for said bank for each game, according to a banker rotation sequence. The selected banker generally makes a substantial wager in said bank. One or more other players may elect to act as secondary bankers and also make a wager in said bank. There is generally no correlation between the amount wagered in the bank and the amount wagered against it.
In such games, poker chips or coins are generally used for wagering. Automated gaming tables are also known in which adjustable stacks of chips embedded into the table are electronically controlled to move vertically to indicate chips wagered and won by the players. Such automated gaming table is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,803, issued on Apr. 8, 1994.